Long, Long Journey To Peace
by JMelody24
Summary: Addison Roy lead the perfect life as a human and cheerleader. To be both was to be at the top of society in Seabrook. Zed was the lowest of the low, a monster, an abomination because he was a zombie. Zombies were lowlifes in Seabrook, the two lead different lives so when a twist of fate collides light and dark why?


In Seabrook everything was perfect. Not a single dangerous neighborhood existed in the lovely little town of Seabrook because nothing was flawed.

Until it was. Who could've predicted an accident involving lime soda would set off the apocalypse? It didn't matter who had caused the mystery green fog which appeared because whoever it was probably didn't live to tell how it had happened. The reason being whoever the fog touched turned into a zombie.

Gory times had caused desperation and a barrier was built to keep all zombies on the other half of Seabrook. Fifty years later, zombies had become much more civil due to science. More specifically the z-band which every zombie is to wear according to Seabrook law.

But for now our story begins with a special young zombie, Zedong Fang though he prefers to just be called Zed. Today was a big day for it was not only the first day of school for him, it was the first time in five decades zombies could attend human high schools.

He sighed as he watched his little sister Zoey play with her toy dog Zander. All she wanted was a real pet but zombies weren't allowed to have pets because the government believed that the creatures would be eaten if owned by the undead.

"Woof," he barked to resemble that of a dog, if he couldn't give Zoey a real pet he would at least make her smile. Zoey grinned, showing off a large gap between her two front teeth as she patted her lap. "Come here Zed, who's a good boy?"

Kneeling in front of her he barked again, delighting in the giggle she let out. He loved making his sister laugh. Zoey patted his shoulder gently. "Good boy."

"Thanks pup, but have you by any chance seen Dagwood?" A frown pinched his brow but he kept the atmosphere with his sibling light by ruffling Zoey's dark green hair. "Nope." his youngest sister shook her head no.

Zed sighed, he was gonna need to put a bell on that girl wasn't he? And she would probably enjoy every singular second of the process. Gregory Fang shuffled into the small dining area holding a tray and bearing an apron, "Hey Zed try this, it's brains in a can made out of cauli-flower."

His eldest child sat in his chair and took a spoonful of the mushy mess his father had scraped onto his plate. "Dad, it tastes like dirty gym socks." Gregory Fang grinned at his only son, "I know, that's what brings the flavor though! Now some for you my little zombie angel." Zed shook his head as he ate the slop that was his breakfast. Definitely not the best thing he had ever tasted but it was edible, that much he was sure of. "Zed I know you love football but you haven't really spent a lot of time with humans and they don't really like us."

"They just haven't met me yet." Gregory chuckled as his son kissed his sister's forehead. "Remember pup, in school do nothing Dagwood would."

"Bye dad!" "Bye Zed!"

Now that our first main character of this story is introduced, let's meet the second.

"Gimme an f, gimme an i, r, s, t! It's the first day of freshman year for me, me, me!" Addison Roy smiled at the mirror she had been cheering in front of, pleased at the sight that stared back at her. A normal girl with sunshine-colored hair, not freakish silvery-white hair that didn't belong.

Addison sighed as she fixed her wig, in some places maybe her natural hair was a cool kind of odd but not in Seabrook. The people in Seabrook abolish anything that's different after the outbreak. And that's why she needed her wig if she had any chance of making Seabrook High's cheer squad, crushing cheer summer after cheer summer meant nothing if you didn't fit in.

Which was why no one outside of her family knew about her real hair, except her boyfriend of three years, Brick Flag. He knew about her freakish hair and he still loved her. Brick, his name tastes sweet on her tongue like honey, and Addison's palms ache with the urge to grasp her boyfriend's shoulders, her lips burn with the memory of how Brick's warm lips felt moving in tandem against hers on the last day of middle school before he was sent away to a football camp for the summer.

She couldn't wait to see him again, three months without him was about as much time Addison could stand away from him. "Addison! Breakfast is ready!"

While she ate her veggie omelette her mother pep-talked her. "You know Seabrook has won every cheer championship they've competed in since forever right? No pressure, I'm sure you'll do great just remember with the transfer students from zombie town Seabrook needs cheer now more than ever."

"Also keep that wig on at all times and you'll be golden. Now on three. One, two, three go mighty shrimp!" Addison laughed as she grabbed her backpack and headed for the front door. "Bye Mom, bye Dad!"

"Bye Addy!"

This was gonna be Addison's year to shine.


End file.
